


Oops

by heeroluva



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Horror, Gangbang, Glory Hole, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Other, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Seems there's more to the gangbang Venom set up for Eddie than he realizes.





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



Eddie groans when he realizes that his feet are leading him through an unknown neighborhood. Again. “Should I even bother asking where we’re going?” Eddie asks, despite already knowing the answer, not certain why he even bothers.

_Nope!_ Venom replies easily, suddenly turning them down a dirty alley and then into the backdoor of an unfamiliar building, the handle snapping beneath their hand as it’s forced open.

“Must you always resort to property damage?” Eddie grouses as they walk down a long nondescript hallway before pushing open a door labeled as the men’s restroom, a sign proclaiming that it was out of order hanging on the door. As they enter the door squeaks loudly, and he fails to see the way Venom reaches out flipping the sign to “In Service”.

Eddie’s nose wrinkles as the overpowering scent of piss and sex hit him immediately, and he suddenly knows what kind of place this is, head shaking as he tries to back out, but Venom won’t let him move. “Hey now. I’m good. Don’t need to pee really.”

As they walk deeper into the room past the row of urinals and stalls, Eddie tries to fight Venom, he really does, yet with trembling fingers he can’t stop the way he pulls his shirt off, the way he stumbles as he steps out of his pants, all but falling into the second to last stall.

_Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. Why do you continue to fight me? I went to so much trouble to put this together for you._

Eddie’s completely naked except for his shoes when he finds himself crawling onto the padded bench that stretches from one wall of the stall to the other to the other, and his brain shies away from just how unhygienic this is as his feet slip through the large hole on left side of the stall. Head continuing to shake in denial, Eddie says, “That’s mighty nice of you and all, but I think I’d rather go home. We can go to that fancy chocolate place you love on the way.”

Feeling Venom’s sudden interest, Eddie’ hope rises briefly as his feet land solidly on the floor inside the handicap stall.

_Naughty, naughty, Eddie. Why leave now when we can do both?_

Finding his arms suddenly folded beneath the bench, his legs forced wider as his cock and balls dangle pressed against the divider, Eddie tries not to look at the smaller hole that’s in front of him even though he has a fairly good guess on what exactly this far.

“Venom we’ve talked about boundaries, and you are crossing so many lines here!”

_But I’m doing this for us, Eddie._

“That’s not—” Eddie cuts off abruptly when the door squeaks loudly, signaling that they’re very much no longer alone. As the heavy thud of boots echo against the linoleum, moving closer, Eddie considering calling out for help.

_Go ahead, do it,_ Venom whispers in Eddie’s head. _Do you think they’ll believe you, spread open in a glory hole with nothing they can see holding you here?_

Later Eddie will wonder where Venom has learned all this from. Now Eddie swallows down the humiliation knowing that Venom is right, and flinches when he feels the breeze from the door to the last stall swinging open, hears the swish of clothing as the man steps inside.

The man whistles in appreciation as he’s greeted with Eddie’s pert ass. Written on one cheek is “No condoms” and on the other “Creampies only.”

The man chuckles before he says, “What a slut.” As two fingers shove none too gently into Eddie’s virgin hole, his face flames red as he bites his lip and hisses in discomfort at the sudden stretch and burn. His eyes go huge when the man speak again, clearly into his phone, “We got a fresh one here, boys. Spread the word.”

Eddie hears the jingling of a belt being undone and the sound of a zipper being lowered. His hair stands on end at the pop of what he hopes is a bottle of lube, and the slick squelching slide of a hand on a cock confirms that it thankfully is. When the slick head of it slides against his hole, Eddie shivers and bites down on the whimper that threatens to escape his mouth. It presses in slowly, and Eddie grits his teeth at the stretch.

Eddie know that the cock is probably normal sized, but never having been fucked before it feels like someone’s shoved a baseball bat inside of him, his asshole stinging from the abuse. The man groans loudly before he sets a harsh pace, fucking Eddie hard, the stall shaking each time he bottom’s out.

Eddie buries his face in the padding trying to muffle his groans, shifting and spreading his thighs wider in an attempt to lessen the ache in his ass. The man seems to take that as encouragement, his fingers digging deeper into Eddie’s hips, and he brings his hand down suddenly spanking Eddie’s ass, drawing a yelp from him, more startled than in pain.

“Such a tight slut,” the man groans. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were actually a virgin.” The man laughs and spanks him again harder, and this time it stings.

Much to Eddie’s shame, his cock is beginning to thicken as the man fucking him rubs against a magic spot inside of his ass with each stroke of his cock. Hearing the door squeak open again, Eddie prays that he won’t enter the stall in front of him, but there’s no god listening because moment later a thick cock presses through and slides against his face.

Eddie’s certainly no cock connoisseur, but this one looks huge. Trying to turn his head away, Venom won’t allow it, straightening his neck and holding his mouth open wide enough for the clock to slip inside. Eddie’s lips strain around the thickness of it, and when the man feels the wet heat Eddie’s mouth, he waste no time in sinking deeper.

When the man’s cock presses against the back of Eddie’s throat, Eddie gags, but the man doesn’t care as he keeps going, causing Eddie’s neck to swell when he bottoms out. Eddie’s body tries to reject the intrusion, convulsing and tightening around it in a bid to expel it, but all it does is add to the man’s pleasure.

_Why are you fighting this, Eddie? I see your dreams. I know how much you want this. Just give in. Enjoy this gift._

Tears slip from Eddie’s eyes, and he squeezes them shut, rejecting Venom’s words as he’s being fucked from both ends, the involuntary sounds his body makes as he’s used echoing obscenely around the bathroom.

The door squeaks again, signaling another man has entered and it’s not long before the man fucking his ass suddenly thrusts deep and freezes. Eddie’s groan of denial is muffled by the cock in his throat as he feels the first filthy spurt of the man’s cum in his ass. When he pulls out, Eddie only has a moment of relief before another cock is shoved inside his cum slick hole, this one bigger than the last.

Worse is that this one strokes Eddie’s half hard cock, quickly bringing it to full erection. At the same time, Venom starts toying with his nipples and sliding tendrils feathlight across all his sensitive spots, down his spine, over the arch of feet, teasing the back of his knees, his neck, and Eddie can’t help but come, shivering and clamping down around the cock filling his ass, struggling to breath as the other cock continues to fuck his throat.

When the cock in Eddie’s mouth bottoms out and pulses, the first few shots go straight down his throat before the man pulls back and fills his coughing mouth, his face twisting the bitter taste. He barely has time to take a few deep breaths before another cock is pressed through the hole and filling his mouth.

The third man to fuck Eddie’s ass has a smaller cock than the first two, and he keeps on slipping his fingers in alongside his cock, tugging at the stretched rim of his ass, and Eddie can’t help but squirm, never having realized just how sensitive his asshole is.

Eddie’s life becomes an endless series of cocks and pleasure, quickly losing track of how many men have fucked him. He’s nothing to these men but a set of holes, a toy to stick their cocks in, and somehow that doesn’t bother Eddie like it should.

When the last man fucking Eddie finishes, he gives one of his red ass cheeks a hard smack. “Great fuck, lad. Hope to see you around these parts again.” Eddie doesn’t move as the door squeaks shut, leaving him alone in the bathroom for the first time in who knows how many hours, cheek pressed against the sticky vinyl as he takes stock of his body.

Quite a few of Eddie’s body parts feel warm and swollen, his mouth, his ass—both cheeks and his hole—and even his cock and balls. He aches from remaining in the same position for so long, and his face and entire lower half is covered in cum, his ass leaking copiously. He can even feel it soaking into his socks.

With a groan, Eddie pushes himself up with shaking arms, wincing as he peels his body off the vinyl that it’s stuck to and shimmies backwards out of the hole. Immediately his legs give out beneath him, folding beneath him, and he grimaces and curses loudly as he lands ass first onto the cum covered floor, howling as something huge suddenly fills his ass.

_It would be a pity to lose all that cum, especially after I went through all that trouble to fill you up._

Eddie grits his teeth as Venom knots his body against Eddie’s swollen prostate, his overused cock trying valiantly to harden but ultimately it’s a losing fight. “I hate you so much right now.” There’s no heat in the words, just exhaustion.

_Aww, Eddie. I love you too._

Eddie tries to climb to his feet, and slip slides, doing a dance on the cum-slick floor beneath he gives with, leaning back against the wall with a groan. “A little help here?”

_Now why would I want to do that?_

When Venom squirms, Eddie grunts, glancing down at his stomach for a moment, eyes going wide at the shock of it. “Holy shit!”

_Impressive, isn’t it?_

Eddie’s been pumped so full of cum that his normally flat stomach bulges slightly beneath his belly button.

_Pregnancy is going to be such a good look on you, Eddie._

“Men can’t get pregnant!” Eddie yelps.

_Oops._

“What do you mean “oops”?!” Eddie crawls out the of the stall and finally manages to rise to his feet. “And where the hell are my clothes?”

_Congratulations, Eddie. You’re going to be a Daddy._

Venom shifts inside of him again, and Eddie’s fingers wrap around the edge of the countertop as he wills himself to stay upright. “Stop trying to distract me!” 

_Why would I do that when it’s working so well?_

“Ven—” Eddie almost chokes on his tongue, and he glances down at his stomach, going pale as it bulges out like something out of _Alien_. Eyes rolling back in his head, Eddie collapses against the floor.

It’s only Venom who prevents him from cracking his skull. _Pussy,_ he say, the word laced with fondness.


End file.
